The Wager
by lett990
Summary: Kenzi makes a little wager with Bo. Can Bo control herself? One-shot.


**A/N: I Own Nothing.**

**This is my second attempt at a Lost Girl fic.**

**Please enjoy :)**

"What ya grinning about over there?" Kenzi questioned amused at the huge grin plastered on Bo's face.

Bo paid no attention and continued to type away on her phone.

Kenzi picked up a throw pillow and launched it towards Bo, "Earth to Bo."

The pillow missed by a few inches, but it got the attention of the succubus, who looked up at Kenzi with eyes screaming, _you had better have a good reason for distracting me. _

"Seriously Kenzi a pillow, what are you twelve?"

"I could say the same about you Bo-Bo. I'm starting to think your phone is permanently attached to your hand. A pillow was the only way I could get your attention."

"That's not true. Here I'll show you." Bo said dropping her phone on the counter and making her way to the couch.

"Care to make a wager my succubus friend?" Kenzi asked poking Bo's shoulder playfully.

"Sure, what do you got?"

"If you can go twenty-four hours without texting Dr. Hotpants, I'll do the dishes for a month."

"Come on Kenzi, twenty-four hours? She'll get worried." Bo frowned.

"I knew Lauren had you had whipped." Kenzi said mimicking the sound of a whip cracking.

"She does not. No one has me whipped. I'm a succubus dammit, I cannot be tamed." Bo lied trying to sound tough.

Deep down Bo knew Kenzi was right; she was weak when it came to the doctor. If Lauren said jump, Bo said how high, but that was between her and Lauren, if Kenzi found out she would never hear the end of it.

"Sure, if that's what helps you sleep at night." Kenzi mocked.

"You got yourself a deal Kenz. I will show you I can go twenty-four hours without talking to Lauren." Bo said extending her hand to shake Kenzi's.

"Rule number one, for the next twenty-four hours I will have your phone in my possession." Kenzi said walking over to the counter to pick up Bo's phone.

"Really Kenz, what if it's important? What if Trick or Dyson need me?"

"Don't worry Bo-Bo; I'll be sure to pass along the message." Kenzi smiled teasingly, waving the phone at Bo.

Bo knew there was no arguing with Kenzi, so she gave in and with a sigh said, "Fine."

* * *

Bo stared up at the clock; it had only been an hour and she slowly going insane. Bo got up from the couch and grabbed her coat.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm pretty bored; I thought I'd go out for a drive." Bo said trying to keep a straight face.

The truth was Bo was sneaking out to go see Lauren. Kenzi never said anything about seeing the doctor, but she wasn't taking any chances.

"Don't think I don't see right through you succubus. You're sneaking off to see Hotpants." Kenzi accused.

"I'm just going for a drive Kenz."

"Then you won't mind if I tag along?" Kenzi said already grabbing her coat.

"I guess not." Bo mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Bo's drive turned into a trip to the Dal, maybe Kenzi had the right idea, and a few drinks might get Lauren off her mind. Bo waved Trick over.

"What can I get you guys?" Trick said leaning over the bar.

"We'll take a pitcher Trickster; Bo-Bo here needs some cheering up."

"Is everything okay Bo?" Trick asked concern spread across his face.

"She's just mad she can't talk to her girlfriend for the next…. Let's see twenty-one hours." Kenzi answered staring up at the clock.

Bo looked over and Kenzi and gave her a death stare.

Trick returned with their pitcher and a couple of shots.

"You look like you need this." Trick said smiling at Bo.

"Thanks gramps." Bo smiled, when Trick grimaced at being called gramps.

Bo downed the first shot, enjoying the slow burn. She was going to need a lot more of these if she was going to make it through the next twenty-one hours. Bo felt a bit pathetic, it had only been three hours and she was already missing Lauren, to Bo those three hours felt like days. She wondered what the doctor was doing now. Bo got an idea. She was going to get Kenzi drunk and then sneak off to see Lauren.

"Trick can we get a couple more shots."

"I like the way you think." Kenzi smiled up at Bo.

* * *

Several shots and two pitchers later, Bo was laying a passed out Kenzi on the couch. Bo searched Kenzi's pockets for her phone, finally finding it in her back pocket. She typed out a quick text:

**Bo: I'll be over in 15.**

She quickly put the phone back where she found it and made her getaway.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Bo was knocking on the doctors' door. Lauren opened the door and Bo's jaw dropped, the doctor looked amazing. Bo pushed her way in and shut the door behind her.

"I missed you." Bo said wrapping her arms around Laurens waist, closing the space between them and kissing Lauren.

"Mmmmm. I missed you too Bo."

"I made a bet with Kenzi; she said I couldn't go a whole day without talking to you. She was right, god Lauren I missed you so much."

"Bo it's only been a few hours since the last time we talked." Lauren giggled.

"It's not funny, it felt like days. I really thought I was going to lose my mind if I didn't see you. I love you so much Lauren."

"I love you too." Lauren said pressing her lips to Bo's.

Bo deepened the kiss, her hands wrapping themselves in the doctor's blonde locks.

Laurens hands began to unzip Bo's tight leather pants.

Bo pulled away breathless and panted, "Bedroom?"

Lauren only nodded; Bo grabbed the blondes hand and led her up the stairs.

* * *

Bo opened her eyes and saw the beauty that was Lauren. She took a moment to let it sink in how lucky she was.

_Shit._

So caught up in Lauren's beauty, Bo had forgotten about her little wager with Kenzi. Bo leaned over and placed a kiss on Lauren's forehead, before getting dressed and making her way back to the clubhouse.

* * *

Pulling up to the clubhouse Bo silently hoped that Kenzi hadn't woken up yet. Kenzi would mock her for the rest of her days if she was caught, sure she could lie and say Dyson stopped by, but Kenzi would know, she always knew when Bo had been with Lauren.

Bo made her way through the front door, smiling when she saw Kenzi was still on the couch where she had left her the night before. She tiptoed her way to the stairs careful not to wake her best friend, as she passed the couch she heard Kenzi say, "Don't think I don't know you got me wasted last night so that you could sneak off to see Lauren. I guess that means I won and you are doing dishes for a month. On second thought since you played dirty and got me drunk let's make it two months."

Bo smiled at Kenzi and made her way up the stairs. She thought back to the night before and the things she and Lauren had done, she smirked.

_So worth it._

**_A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read my story :)_**

**_Reviews are greatly appreciated :)_**


End file.
